


𝑯𝒆𝒂𝒓 𝑶𝒖𝒓 𝑽𝒐𝒊𝒄𝒆

by BONGBONG20MONMON



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Music, Bullying, Cute Ending, Dancing and Singing, Drummer - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, Guitarist, Keyboardist, M/M, Other, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Teen Angst, Threesome - M/M/M, bassist, singer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BONGBONG20MONMON/pseuds/BONGBONG20MONMON
Summary: 𝑰𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒘𝒐𝒓𝒍𝒅 𝒊𝒔 𝒂 𝒉𝒊𝒆𝒓𝒂𝒓𝒄𝒉. 𝑹𝒊𝒄𝒉 𝒑𝒆𝒐𝒑𝒍𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒍𝒐𝒐𝒌 𝒖𝒑 𝒕𝒐. 𝑷𝒐𝒑𝒖𝒍𝒂𝒓 𝒌𝒊𝒅𝒔 𝒊𝒏 𝒔𝒄𝒉𝒐𝒐𝒍, 𝑻𝒆𝒂𝒄𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒔 𝒑𝒆𝒕, 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝑨𝒕𝒉𝒍𝒆𝒕𝒆𝒔, 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒚 𝒂𝒓𝒆 𝒂𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒕𝒐𝒑 𝒐𝒇 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒇𝒐𝒐𝒔 𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒊𝒏. 𝑩𝒖𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒂𝒓𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒐𝒖𝒕𝒄𝒂𝒔𝒕. 𝑻𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒂𝒓𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒑𝒆𝒐𝒑𝒍𝒆 𝒊𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒘𝒐𝒓𝒍𝒅 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕𝒂𝒓𝒆 𝒍𝒐𝒐𝒌𝒆𝒅 𝒅𝒐𝒘𝒏 𝒐𝒏. 𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝒏𝒆𝒓𝒅𝒔 𝒘𝒉𝒐 𝒈𝒆𝒕 𝒔𝒉𝒐𝒗𝒆𝒅 𝒊𝒏𝒕𝒐 𝒍𝒐𝒄𝒌𝒆𝒓𝒔, 𝒈𝒐𝒕𝒉𝒔, 𝒈𝒂𝒎𝒆𝒓𝒔, 𝒆𝒎𝒐𝒔, 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒎𝒐𝒓𝒆 𝒊𝒏𝒄𝒍𝒖𝒅𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒔𝒆 𝒇𝒊𝒗𝒆 𝒌𝒊𝒅𝒔.𝑨𝒔𝒉𝒍𝒊𝒆, 𝑱𝒐𝒏, 𝑵𝒊𝒄𝒌, 𝑫𝒂𝒗𝒊𝒔, 𝑼𝒏𝒊.𝑻𝒉𝒆𝒚 𝒈𝒆𝒕 𝒃𝒖𝒍𝒍𝒊𝒆𝒅 𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒚𝒅𝒂𝒚 𝒊𝒏 𝒔𝒄𝒉𝒐𝒐𝒍. 𝑼𝒏𝒊 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒃𝒆𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒄𝒉𝒊𝒍𝒅𝒊𝒔𝒉, 𝑫𝒂𝒗𝒊𝒔 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒃𝒆𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒔𝒎𝒂𝒓𝒕, 𝑵𝒊𝒄𝒌 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒉𝒂𝒗𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒂 𝒅𝒆𝒆𝒑 𝒗𝒐𝒊𝒄𝒆, 𝑱𝒐𝒏 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒉𝒂𝒗𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒑𝒂𝒍𝒆 𝒔𝒌𝒊𝒏 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝑨𝒔𝒉𝒍𝒊𝒆, 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒐𝒏𝒍𝒚 𝒈𝒊𝒓𝒍 𝒘𝒉𝒐 𝒉𝒂𝒏𝒈𝒂 𝒂𝒆𝒐𝒖𝒏𝒅 𝒐𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒈𝒖𝒚𝒔.
Relationships: JonJon/Davis/Uni, Nick Shatzki | Shootzki/Ashlie Celest
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	𝑯𝒆𝒂𝒓 𝑶𝒖𝒓 𝑽𝒐𝒊𝒄𝒆

Uni

Age: 16

Height: 6’0

Position: Bassist

Color: Light blue

Facts:

  * Gets bullied because he’s childish
  * He is the oldest but more childish/cute one
  * Lives with his grandparents
  * Is bisexual 



Davis

Age: 16

Height: 6’0

Position: Drummer

Color: Black

Facts: 

  * He gets bullied everyday
  * His parents hate him
  * Has anxiety and Depression
  * He is Pansexual



Nick

Age: 16

Height: 5’8

Position: Guitarist

Color: Dark Blue

Facts:

  * The most mature one
  * Gets bullied because of his beard
  * Can be funny when he wants
  * Gets called names



Jon

Age: 16

Height: 5’8 

Position: Keyboardist

Color: Green

Facts: 

  * Get bullied because of his pale skin and because he’s gay
  * Very cute and Funny
  * He is gay
  * Gets called names 



Ashlie

Age: 16

Height: 5’5

Position: Lead Vocal

Color: Red

Facts:

  * She is the youngest
  * The only girl
  * Gets called a slut
  * Is getting bullied.




End file.
